


Wearing MY shirt?

by holdthe



Category: Downton Abbey, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdthe/pseuds/holdthe
Summary: William is sure someones been it this room, which is strange because he's been keeping it locked so he can have sex with his personal valet in secret.James just wants to see how far he needs to push to get the kind of sex he's really craving. Stealing the room keys from the house keeper and taking an early morning trip to the Dukes room seems like a good plan.





	Wearing MY shirt?

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in the middle of a 10 hour working day in the basement of Costa alone for 2 hours, hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> This was very heavily inspired by downton abbey, which you should watch by the way.

Four shirts folded neatly into his case. Four when there should have been five, they were new William supposed, perhaps worth stealing but his room was locked from the inside. He checked again - still locked. 

Only his Valet could have moved it last night, but why? He was to leave this morning. The curtains has been opened he noted - not by him but before he woke, perhaps a servant with a key. He'd have to have words with Lord Madden. Whoever this servant-thief was, had left the lights on in the adjacent bathroom as well. 

William strode angrily across the room, cursing a little of his fervent defence of the working class to his father just last night. He swung the bathroom door open only to jump back in shock.

James his valet was standing in the bathroom wearing nothing but black slacks and Williams own missing shirt half opened. James’ face was half covered in shaving cream and cut with a brilliant smirk. 

“What are you doing?” William demanded, “letting yourself into my room, wearing my shirt, using my cream and my razors.” William stuttered. William noticed James' own shirt and jacket folded neatly on the bathroom chair. 

Despite his outburst, James was still grinning, William would have said even wider than before. 

“Are you mad?” He asked “what if someone had come in?”

“I locked the door, like last night.” James said and shrugged “perhaps you could let me finish and then-”

“I ought to report you-”

“Oh don't, I bet you can think of a better punishment than Mr Myers.” 

William flushed red, and masked it with a scoff and turned back into his room slamming the bathroom door behind him. He didn't doubt for a minute James had seen his blush, he also had no doubt that whatever this was James that was doing would never be reported to anyone, ever.

James took another three minutes before he slipped into the bedroom. His face was clean, with a sharp jaw, and quick brown eyes, his hair was soft and thick. The only criticism William could come up with was that perhaps his jaw was a little uneven. James was a beautiful boy and he new it. Sauntering over to William on the bed wearing his shirt.

“Will you do it?” 

“What.” William choked as James stood close up in front of where he was sat bringing a hand up to rest on his shoulder. 

“Punish me?” James said in a whisper. 

William stood up quickly, made up his mind to behave in the way the boy had been asking for the entire week William had spent at lord Madden's country estate. Face to face with James, William grabbed the valet and spun them both around and pushed James down onto the bed. William undid the boys trousers and yanked them off eagerly, pretending to ignore the whine that James slipped out, not hearing his own as he discovered James was completely bare underneath. 

“you little whore. Turn over” 

James complied and rolled over onto his hands and knees his bare arse facing William.  
“Should I take off the shirt?” James asked

But William just drew his hand back swung his hand down, James gasped and moaned losing balance as his hands slipped burying his face and his moans in the bedsheets.

“Arse up,” William demanded, and pulled James up roughly by his hips his fingers edging dangerously close to James’ hardening cock, but there was no way he was giving James any kind of relief right now. 

“Tell me why your getting punished.” 

James took a second to pant, and perhaps readjust to this new William “I came into-” 

William spanked him again, just where his arse met the top of his thigh. James stopped taken by suprise.

“Keep going,” William said, keeping his voice cold. 

“I came into you room,” James’ voice was slower this time more controlled, he was expecting another hit, “When you were asleep this morning, I wore your clothes.” That's when William slapped him again, the same place on the other side, to match the red mark that was already forming. William didn't need to remind him this time. “I watched you sleep, and I took my clothes of and I touched my self.” William slapped him especially hard this time, he was beginning to feel the need to free his cock from his own trousers. James let out a loud moan.

“Where?” He demanded

“My cock.” 

William slapped him again and groped at his arse, drawing out another choked gasp from James.

“Then I used you razor and-” James was struggling now his voice was broken, William slapped again. 

“Please” James begged.

William almost let out a laugh, he reached under and felt how hard James, making the boy groan. William stepped back. 

“Get on you knees.” He ordered and James whimpered pushed himself back up of the bed and dropped down in front of William achingly slowly, William didn't think he'd ever seen the boy this obedient, maybe this should happen more often. 

William tugged down his fly and opened his trousers, James hands came up and stopped him to take over themselves.

“This is my job,” he said and hooked his fingers into William’s underwear. “To undress you”. James was looking straight up into his eyes, it almost tempted William to pick him up and fuck him nicely, make him cum and then clean them both up together in a warm bath. 

James distracted him by taking William's cock into his Mouth, all the way without warning. It was William's turn to gasp as James worked him up and down. His tongue moving beautifully as he sucked.

James pulled off just enough to take a breath still connected to William's cock with a string of saliva. James - with his eyes still locked on William's face - kissed the tip of his cock neatly and begun again. William moved his fingers into James’ hair for support and decided to hold him there until he came down the boys throat. Just how James probably wanted. ‘Rough’ he'd said before, 'I won't break, you know’. As William came, James swallowed easily and then drew off his cock once more, quickly licking it clean. James stood up and tried to kiss but William pushed him back. “You'll taste of cum. Wash your mouth out.” James laughed and kissed him anyway, James’ cock was still hard. William couldn't find it in himself to care about the taste until James stopped, stepped towards the bed, and drunk all of Williams water of the nightstand in one go. 

“You fucking arse.”


End file.
